In the semiconductor integrated circuits (ICs) industry, devices are formed on a wafer and electrically connected to interconnection layers by conductive contacts.
With the continued scaling down of semiconductor devices, interface resistance between conductive contacts and active regions of semiconductor devices, a significant part of contact resistance, becomes a critical factor to achieve good performance.